The General
The General is in command of the soldiers going in the the castles. he has a Southern American accent and he wears a beret and carries a revolver. Etrius does not trust him, and dislikes him. it seems the General is after the third artifact just to get the hands on the power which is "The Wise One's Ancient Powers" just to "end all wars" but The Wise One's powers were given to Etrius and dont automatically say that there is no reason why The General is after the third artifact. The story was perfectly clear if you watched prologue to the point where The General had shot Etirus. Appearances Castle III Part A The Generalʻs first appearance was during a scene where he observed Beecher with Etrius and the second book. He reached for the book but Beecher stopped him, afterwards handing it to the General. He calls Dr. Romanov after landing to inform him that they have the second book. Etrius then has a flashback explaining that the General needs his help. Castle III Part B After studying the second book, Dr. Romanov informs the General that he has discovered the location of the third castle. While the General, the Elite-Team, and the soldiers prepare to head to the castle Dr. Romanov tells the General that he is coming with them. They enter the helicopters and head begin to the Third Castle. When they reach the castle, they explore the castle, eventually finding the Altar room. The General and Etrius climb up the stairs to the center. Castle III Part C After reaching the top, they find a black Orb, the General tells Etrius to get the artifact. After getting the artifact, Etrius kills a soldier. In shock the General shoots him in the neck. He grabs the artifact and walks off. Beecher runs past him and sees that Etrius has been killed. Lloyd pulls his sword at the General. Suddenly they are attacked by creatures. Boomer Blows up a door as the General yells at everone to get out. The General jumps out at the last second as the door frame collapses. Castle III part D As they are on the bridge, the General tells everone to go to the courtyard, but suddenly they are attacked by creatures and flying demons. One of the soldier managed to bring one of the flying demons down to the bridge. The General sees that as the flying demon moves it is coursing cracks on the bridge, damaging it. The General tells the soldier not to fire but one of the soldiers was nocked over the bridge, so in fear and shock the soldiers shoots it as it is in midair. it crashes down on the bridge coursing it to break. The General and several soldiers make it to one side. As Ray falls, the General pulls him up. They make it to the courtyard but they were being chased by creatures. As they get into the helicopters, they see one helicopter crashes because there was to much weight on it because of the creature. they escape the castle by helicopter. Castle Repercussions Part A (brief flashbacks) He appeared in Ray's flashback when he saves Ray from falling from the broken bridge. Castle Repercussions Part C (mentioned only) Sergeant John Mullins mentions the General while he is telling his past that he should have listened to the Doc (Dr. Romanov) in the first place and said that he didn't have the chance to shoot the General. Also swore about him while talking to Ray. Castle Repercussions Part D2 (cameo, mentioned, and flashbacks) During Boomer's monologue, he talks about how he misses his old team and doubts he will ever see them again. One of those moments he describes was, "that gunshot," "Lloyd, pulling arms," and the "hate in Beecher's eyes." Boomer pieces it all together and refuses to believe that the General would kill Etrius by saying, "he wouldn't." His flashbacks go from Etrius and the General walking to just the General's face as he talks about the subject. After the credits ending. He called the person called the "Superior". He said, "According to the doc, the artifact is empty." Then Superior answered him: "Find it!" And the General answered: "Yes sir!" The reason why the artifact was empty, because Etrius took the inside source of the artifact. The superior said find it which meant that the General might go back to the Castle with Boomer, Mullins, Ray, and Robert who were almost dead. Those soldiers/elite-team leader might agrue with him in Castle IV. It's very possible for this event to happen in the future. Trivia *He has similar voice actor to Lloyd, because both characters are voiced by Rob Denbleyker (the creator of Joe Zombie and Cyanide & Happiness). Category:Castle Series Characters Category:Main Characters